entre amores y pasarelas
by candy1928
Summary: bella y rosalie son hermanastras, van juntas en una mision a new york, pero lo que no se esperaban era encontrar a alguien un poco olvidado..-new title & summary! -one shot!


**los personajes son SM yo solo juego con ellos.**

**espero que les guste esta fanfic, se me ocurrió viendo vestidos por internet, hahahahah!**

**disfrútenla**

**narradorpov**

-bells! Apúrate tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto ya!-dijo rose

-ya voy espera, olvide mi celular…waa!-ya voy espera-dijo bella

A los poco s minutos bella bajo a la estancia donde estaba rose su hermanastra.

-yap? No se te olvida nada mas?-dijo rose

-nop, bueno vámonos-

Rose y bella se montaron en el descapotable rojo de rose y se fueron al aeropuerto.

-waa! Me pondré los lentes de sol, los ojos me arden,-dijo rose

-a mi igual me arden-dijo bells

Llegaron al aeropuerto de california bella y rose registraron sus maletas y fueron a la sala de espera.

-pense que no llegaríamos-dijo rose

-no yo,

-bueno pensé por que cierta personita se tardo- diciendo eso rose bella puso cara de no fue mi culpa- nahh! Esa bien, lo importante es que llegamos, y veremos a la super modelo y diseñadora Alice!

-wee! Siempre fue mi sueño verla, y el tuyo igual…me encanta que seamos hermanas.

-si, bueno voy por un Starbucks, quieres algo?-dijo rose

-nop gracias

-como quieras, luego vuelvo-diciendo eso bella rosalie se fue por un Starbucks y bella se quedo en la sala de espera.

**Bellapov**

Disculpe señorita me la hora?-me dijo una voz aterciopelada, que creía conocer.

-ahmmm….si son la 1,-cuando dije eso la persona de la voz aterciopelada alzo su cabeza y vi que era mi ex novio Edward.

-bella?, wow! El mundo es muy pequeño, como haz estado?

-muy bien gracias y tu?

-igual gracias, a donde vas?

-voy a new york con mi hermanastra rosalie, te acuerdas de ella no?'

-si como olvidarla estuvo de novia con mi primo emmet.

-ahhh…si claro, y el donde esta?

-está en el aeropuerto.

**Rosaliepov**

Llegue al Starbucks y pedi mi vainilla latte, me senté en las bancas del local y espere mi café, entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, mire mi cuerpo en la silla y vi quien era….era mi ex novio emmet…

-emmet…es increíble, que te vea de nuevo, que haces aquí?

-pues iba comprar un café y cuando vi tu cabella rubio, pensé que eras tu, por que tu cabello es incomparable.

-gracias, a dondes vas?

-voy New York, y tu?

-igual, genial vas solo?

-nop voy con mi primo Edward y tu vienes sola?

-nop, vengo con mi hermanastra bella. Y a que vas a New York?

-venimos de vacaciones, ya sabes me canse de tanto ajetreo, y decidi venir con mi primo. Y tu ?

-ahh…voy a ver a la super modelo y diseñadora alice, es mi suelo conocerla. Pero espérame voy por mi café.

-te acompaño, de hecho venia por uno.

-okis.

**Bellapov**

Y donde te diriges?

-a New York, vengo de vacaciones, pero y tu?'

-voy ver a Alice la super modelo y diseñadora, es mu sueño conocerla,

-súper, hay que ir a pasear todos a New York, como antes, te acuerdas?

-claro, y tienes novia?-pregunte quería saber si esta disponible

-nop, desde que conte contigo no tuve ninguna y ni emmet, estaba devastado cuando ustedes se fueron a california, y nos dejaron en forks.

- y tu no te pusiste triste después de que me fui?

-claro que si, sentía un amor muy fuerte por ti-dijo sentía eso quiere decir que ya no me ama-pero no pienses mal te sigo amando, como un loco.-mi cara se compuso con lo que me dijo

-yo igual.

**Rosaliepov**

-y sigues disponible?-dije

-claro, no tuve ninguna novia después de ti, te seguía y te seguiré amando-waaa! Cuando dijo eso me puse super feliz.

(soy feliz como una lombriz)(8)

-yo igual te amo, pero quieres seguir conmigo?

-claro, pero no te vas a ir después?

-pero mi hermana y yo nos aburrimos de lo calido nos vamos a mudara forks en la casa que teníamos, ya que es nuestra.

-se pues se pueden ir con nosotros, Edward y yo vivimos juntos y tenemos cuartos de sobra…-emmet iba terminar de hablar hasta que una voz hablo.

-pasajeros del vuelo k-1928, favor de pasar a revisar sus documentos, para su traslación al avión, tenga su documentos a la mano, gracias.

-vámonos, que asiento te toco?-dijo emmet

-el 19b

-y a ti?

-12c….te toco junto a bella?

-sip, a mi con Edward y si cambiamos de lugar?

-me parece buena idea.

Íbamos a la sala de espera donde deja a bella.

-entonces algo de la casa, que ibas a decir esa vocecita te interrumpió.-dije

Ya íbamos a llegar cuando emmet hablo

-si que teníamos cuartos de sobra supongo que a no le Edward importa-cuando dijo eso entramos a la sala de espera donde deje a bella y vi a bella y Edward besándose

-y supones bien..

-por que lo dices?

Agarre su cara y la voltee a donde estaba Edward y bella besándose.

-supuse bien, rayos parece que se van a comer vivos.

-jajajaj! Bueno hay que separarlos antes de el avión se vaya y nos deje sin ver a la super modelo y los deje sin vacaciones.

-bueno

Em y yo nos acercamos a la pareja de tortolitos, y hable:

-que linda pareja pero si no se separan iran a perder el avión, a si que Edward aleja tus lindo labios de los de bella.

Los dos se separaron y bella abrazo a emmet. Y Edward a mi

-wow! Cambiaste emmet, pensé que serias el flacucho aquel que deje, me alegre verte.

-si cambie mucho y tu no eres la misma bella: con lentes y pelo corto, y me alegre verte

-rose, que alegría verte de nuevo, pero dejemos los cariños para otro momento ahora debemos tomar un avión.

-si por cierto Edward vas a cambiar asiento con rose, y tu te vas al lado de bella, te encantara,

-si vamos a subir al avión.

Entonces todos nos subimos y cambiamos asientos. Yo estaba con mi osito y bella con con su león.

**Bellapov**

Wee! Estaba con mi Edward al fin! Nolo veía desde hace 3 años, y ahora lo vengo a ver.

-me alegre verte y besarte de nuevo-dije

-a mi también, y mucho-dijo

Mis ojos estaban pesados y me dormí, pero en el hombro de mi Edward.

Cuando abri los ojos vi que ya casi habíamos llegado, levante mi cara del hombro de Edward y lo vi alos ojos.

-hola otra vez

-hola preciosa, oye una pregunta?

-cual?

-si como novios, tu vas a volver y quedare devastado.

-rose y yo vamos a volver a forks, ya nos aburrimos de lo soleado, y vamos a vivir rn nuestra antigua casa.

-se pueden quedar en nuestra casa, tenemos cuartos de sobra.

-si tu lo pides-uy lo bese nuevo.

Aterrizamos y todos bajamos del avión, fuimos por nuestras maletas y salimos del aeropuerto, buscamos un taxi y nos fuimos al hotel que habíamos reservado rose y yo sorprendentemente es el mismo de los chicos.

**un día después**

me aliste para ir a la pasarela de Alice, me cambie con un vestido de seda morado, el vestido (link en la pagina) que me llegaba antes de las rodillas me alacié el cabello y desperté a mi león durmiente, si que estaba durmiendo.

-Edward…párate

-no…5 minutos más-hizo una seña de 5 minutos mas

-nop, si no te despiertas no iras conmigo al rato al bar. Y rápidamente se paro si me metió al baño. Me termine de alistar en lo que Edward seguís bañándose, llame a la habitación de rose.

-rose, ya estas lista?

-nop, peor ya mero me falta peinarme pero no me tardo, yo te llamo a la puerta cuando este lista.

-okis, te veo ahorita, y llevas los pases, si no nos dejaran entrar.

-si claro.- colgó

Entonces Edward salió del baño y se veía espectacular mojado….waa!

-Edward rose ya va pasar por mí, te vas a quedar con emmet uns 5 horas máximo, pero luego volvemos, y tu y yo vamos al bar que te prometí, va?

-lo que digas princesa.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, fui y la abrí

-lista?-dijo rose, ella traía un vestido de forever XXI (el link está en mi pagina) la parte de arriba era blanca, arriba del busto tenía una franja negra y después de eso todo era rojo. Me encanto el vestido.

-si vamos, Edward luego te veo, adiós.

Fui con rose a tomar un taxi, y fuimos a la pasarela de la súper modelo y diseñadora Alice, llegamos el lugar estaba lleno de gente, llegamos a la entrada y estaban unos hombres en las puertas y nos pidieron los boletos, por suerte eran para podre ver el backstage, fuimos ahí y vimos a Alice la super modelo y diseñadora.

-bellaa! Estamos justo enfrente de alice!..waa! que emoción!

-siii! Ven vamos!- la jale y nos paramos en frente de alice

-ho..ooollaa…alice-dijo mi hermana

-hola…como te llamas?

-rooo..sssa..-la interrumpí

Se llama rosalie y yo bella, somos tus admiradoras, nos encanta lo que haces.

-a mi igual, y les regalare dos vestidos de mi próxima colección, ya que me encanta sus vestidos.

-gracias, pero tus vestidos de la próxima colección, wow!

-no se preocupen, terminando la pasarela vengan aquí, les diré a los guardias que las dejen pasar si?

-claro Alice,

-de nada, ahora váyanse a sentar que ya va empezar la función.

-claro, ven rose, vamos a sentarnos.- jale a mi hermana casi desmayada a los asientos y cuando no sentamos justo inicio la función, primero paso Alice quien tenía un vestido súper precioso (el link esta en mi pagina) una vez parada al centro de la pasarela hablo:

-gracias mis queridos amigos y seguidores, hoy están presentes para ver mi nueva colección primavera verano, espero que le guste los dos primero vestidos están dedicados a rosalie y bella, disfrútenlos.

-bella Alice dijo nuestros nombres..

-Sip y nos va regalar dos vestidos de esta colección que saldrá en un mes.

-Waa!

-rose cállate ya va empezar.

Empezaron a desfilar un precioso vestido blanco amplio, en la falda tenia rayas beige o algo asi(link en mi pagina), después de eso vino uno corto con muchas flores , la mayoría de la flores eran color turquesa. Y asi fueron desfilando muchas vestidos.

Paso una hora y venían mas vestidos. Hasta que terminaron apareció Alice desfilando su vestido y volvió a hablar:

-espero que les alla gustado, recuerden que estos vestidos los verán muy pronto en nuestra boutique, buenas tardes damas y caballeros.

Cuando termino el desfile fui al backstage y les dije a los guardias que Alice esperaba , me dejaron pasar y ahí esta alice esperándonos.

-les gusto la colección?

-obvio! Era tan genial y hermosa, me encantaron los vestidos.

-pues como dije el principio del desfile los dos primeros vestidos son de ustedes.

-wow! Gracias Alice…son sorprendentes.-dijo rose

-de nada, ahora será hora de me vaya a mi próximo desfile a parís, lo siento chicas pero me voy, a esperen tengan-nos dio uan tarjeta- pónganse en contacto y saldré con ustedes, sale? Bueno adiós fue un placer conocerlas.

-adiós Alice-dijimos rose y yo a coro.

-puedes creerlo nos dio dos vestidos, el mío es el blanco el tuyo es el de flores, va?

-claro. Ahora vámonos tengo que ir con Edward, tengo una cita.

-huyyy! Cálmate…nahhh no te creas yo igual tengo una, vámonos

Fin

**bueno ya se acabo la historia es mi segundo oneshot, y bueno ustedes juzguen, y por cierto la historia de: el amor no es tan fácil, la borre por que la voy a volver a hacer, luego la subiré. okis!**

**bueno me voy! nos vemos luego en otro oneshot o en otro cap de audiciones para el amor.**

**hasta luego**


End file.
